[unreadable] The rapid increase in the prevalence of obesity in developed and developing countries constitutes a major threat to the health of individuals, and the medical economics of their countries. Obesity accounts for major fractions of type 2 diabetes, dyslipidemias, hypertension and stroke, and a growing proportion of certain cancers. The past decade has seen impressive advances in the elucidation of the molecular genetics and molecular physiology of the control of body weight and composition. However, this [unreadable] understanding has not yet been translated into successful preventive or therapeutic approaches to the disease. Likewise, the molecular bases for the relationship of obesity to most of the medical sequelae mentioned above remain unknown. [unreadable] [unreadable] The purpose of this meeting will be to bring together scientists working on the molecular genetics and physiology of energy homeostasis in mammalian and other organisms with investigators seeking to understand aspects of the systemic physiology and environment that are interacting with clear genetic predisposition to increase the prevalence. [unreadable] [unreadable]